Dinner Whit The Family
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Alec ya salió del closet y presentó a Magnus con sus padres. Ahora tendran una cena con toda la familia, incluidos Jace y Clary. ¿Como saldrá? Muchas risas y momentos vergonzos.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare y la historia es de poisonedbirth, yo solo la traduje xq m encanto y amo esta pareja.**

**Cenando con la familia.**

-Alec, ven aquí!- Magnus le gritó a Alec, tirando de él de su muñeca de nuevo.

-¡No! Mira, yo estaba equivocado al pensar que podía hacer esto, no debí haberlo sugerido. Esto va a ser tan embarazoso. Y con Jace ahí... Estoy seguro de que va a salir con sus ocurrencias durante toda la cena-

Alec comenzó a contar una lista de cosas que podrían salir mal. Su mente no estaba muy iluminada ahora, todos sus pensamientos parecían ser pesimistas. Maryse y Robert Lightwood ya se habían reunido anteriormente con Magnus Bane, y Alec se los había presentado formalmente como su novio. Pensaba que esa había sido la peor parte, pero no se había dado cuenta que tan formal podía ser esta cena. ¿Desde cuándo los Cazadores de Sombras se sentaban a cenar tan casualmente? En raras ocasiones. Jace y Clary tal vez si, pero no los Lightwood.

-Alec, cálmate. Todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí, confía en nosotros- dijo Magnus tranquilamente, frotando sus manos de arriba a abajo en los brazos de Alec.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y dejo que Magnus caminara con él, brazo con brazo, hacia el Instituto.

-Por otra parte, si todo sale mal, me podrás tomar una foto desnudo- dijo Magnus casualmente, lo que causó reír a Alec, eso era _tan _Magnus.

-Alec!- dijo Isabelle, corriendo hacia él y Magnus en un vestido de flores. Debe haberlo hecho mamá, pensó Alec. –Mamá te estaba esperando. Impacientemente, debería decir. Tiene a Clary y Jace trabajando duro. Pero Jace se lo merece después de ir el solo tras ese demonio y asustar a mamá casi hasta a la muerte... "

-Izzy! Sé amable. Tu sabes que sólo trata de…-

-Hacer el bien tratando de protegernos a todos nosotros. Blah, blah. Lo entiendo. Pero eso no le da derecho a querer hacerse el caballero de la brillante armadura. Te juro que sólo lo hace para impresionar... Hey mamá! Mira quién está aquí?- Isabelle lo cortó al llegar a la cocina, señalando a los dos chicos tras ella.

-Alec! Por fin estas aquí. Pensé que algo les había pasado!- dijo Maryse Lightwood corriendo hacia Alec y besándolo en la mejilla. Luego, se volvió a Magnus y le tomó la mano entre las suyas. -¿Cómo estás, Magnus?- Preguntó educadamente.

-Estoy muy bien, Maryse. ¿Y usted?- Magnus le preguntó, igualmente cortés.

-Estoy bien. ¡Oh, Clary, no te olvides del pollo! Ya casi debe estar listo- dijo Maryse, corriendo hacia Clary.

Ella tomó la bandeja que Clary acababa de sacar del horno, y le indicó que fuera hacia Jace y Isabelle, que estaban poniendo la mesa.

-Hey, muchachos- Alec saludó y tomó asiento.

-¡Oh, claro que si... toma asiento, Alec! No hay necesidad de que nos ayuden- Jace puso los ojos, acomodando la vajilla de plata.

-Ya, ya Jace- Robert golpeó el hombro de Jace con humor -es probable que este muy nervioso. Es necesario darle un descanso. Jace solo puso rodo los ojos y continuó trabajando en la mesa mientras murmuraba palabras como "debería ayudar" y "Yo no soy una criada". Clary, que estaba a su lado, escuchó todo esto, y estaba sonriendo y moviendo su cabeza.

Tuvieron que pasar otros diez minutos para poner la mesa y poner la comida sobre esta antes de que finalmente fueran capaces de sentarse a comer.

Magnus estaba a punto de probar su comida, cuando Jace lo detuvo con un -¡Espera!-

-¿Qué diablos pasa, Jace?- Maryse preguntó.

-Tenemos quedar gracias!- Dijo, lo que causó a todos a levantar una ceja.-No es asi, Clary?- preguntó dirigiéndose a ella.

Ella le dio una mirada divertida, como si estuviera loco. Luego hubo un golpe en la mesa y Clary hizo una mueca, como de dolor. -Correcto, sí. ¡Sí! Gracias. Tenemos que dar las gracias, eso es lo justo-.

-Bien- dijo Alec, dejando los cubiertos en el plato.

-Magnus, ¿quieres empezar- dijo Jace demasiado dulce.

-Uh- murmuró, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello sudoroso con la mano. -¿Por qué no empiezas tu? Después de todo, fue tu idea- Toda la mesa, excepto Clary, estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Sabes qué?, no importa. Buen pan, buena carne, buen Dios, vamos a comer!- **(N/T originalmente esa frase rima: **Good bread, good meat, good God, let's eat!**) **. Dijo Jace e inmediatamente comenzó a comer para ocultar su evidente verguenza.

Magnus resopló, dándole a Alec un discreto guiño. Si tendrían comentarios sarcásticos de Jace como este durante toda la noche, entonces tal vez no sería tan malo.

-Así que, Magnus- Maryse comenzó, bebiendo una copa de vino. -¿Qué has estado haciendo? La última vez que te vi, no cuando Robert y yo hablamos con Alec y tu, era un caos sangriento en Idris- Maryse se estremeció ante la idea de la batalla y de Idris. Aún era difícil para ella pensar en todo lo que sucedió en aquel entonces, en Max.

-Oh, ya sabes... Lo de siempre, Alec y yo organizamos una fiesta para los Submundos la semana pasada- dijo Magnus, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Alec. Su comentario provocó a Jace escupir su bebida.

-¿Qué?- Jace dijo hirviendo. Todos los demás en la mesa se quedaron atónitos en silencio.

-Está bromeando!- Alec y Magnus se echaron a reír, causando que la mesa estallara en risas tranquilamente.  
Momento embarazoso # 1. Tal vez esto no iba a ir tan bien, después de todo.

-Ok, joder!- dijo Jace veinte minutos después. -Voy a tener que preguntarlo. La pregunta por la que todo el mundo está muriendo por saber-

-¿Y qué es eso?- Magnus preguntó nervioso. Ya sabía que con Jace no se podía esperar cualquier pregunta normal.

-¿Hasta dónde han llegado chicos? Segunda base, tercera base, home ru-OW!- Gritó, agarrándose un pie entre sus manos -Clary- dijo entre dientes.

-Jace- dijo Clary igualmente entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Es todo lo que quieres saber?- Magnus se reía a carcajadas.

-Magnus…- Alec advirtió a Magnus. Alec no tenía miedo de que Magnus lo avergonzara exponiendo de los detalles de su vida amorosa privada. No quería que Magnus tuviera que lidiar con eso, con las burlas de su familia.

-No, Alec. Está bien- dijo, poniendo una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Alec. -Déjame preguntarte... ¿le preguntarías lo mismo a Isabelle si estuviera en una relación? ¿Le preguntarías a Alec si en lugar de a ti mismo, tuviera una relación con Clary? Solo es lo que es. Todas las relaciones son las mismas, Jace. Por supuesto, unas un poco más calientes que otras, tal como tú mismo puedes ver. Mi relación con Alec es la misma que la tuya y de Clary. Menos la situación de incesto y esas otras cosas, aunque nosotros hacemos cosas que son muy clasificación "X" para tu joven mente- Magnus terminó sonriendo y besó la mano de Alec llegando a la conclusión de que su relación era tan común como la de Jace y Clary.

-Él no quiso decir…- Clary comenzó, pero Magnus la interrumpió, agitando una mano.

-No es nada. Esto es casi nuevo para él. Lo pasado, pasado. Ahora, vamos a empacarnos esta cena antes de que se ponga fría como hielo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezó a comer su cena. No estaba fría, pero tampoco caliente, aunque todavía era agradable. No hubo más drama en la mesa durante la cena. Era justo decir que Magnus se había ganado a cada uno y que su relación era en serio y que iba para largo.

-Bueno, esta fue una cena bastante agradable. Les agradezco a todos por soportar mi compañía esta noche, pero me temo que ahora debo irme. Hay un brujo con el que tengo que estar en una reunión exactamente en cincuenta y cuatro minutos y debería prepararme. Así que hasta la próxima vez...- Magnus inclinó la cabeza.

-Yo te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Alec, que unió su brazo con el de Magnus, y todo el mundo dijo adiós al unísono.

-Ahora ves que no fue tan malo... ¿verdad?- Magnus le preguntó, riéndose bajo.

-Supongo que no- Alec suspiró. -Tengo que admitir, que me imaginé que sería peor. No sé por qué estaba tan nervioso o asustado. El miedo a lo desconocido, supongo-

-Eh. Le pasa hasta al mejor de nosotros. Incluso hasta a los hombres insoportablemente calientes como tu- dijo Magnus, golpeando coquetamente sus caderas con la de Alec, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Será que siempre vas a ser tu el que estará coqueteando descaradamente en esta relación?-

-Siempre. ¿Quién puede culparme? Con un Cazador de Sombras tan caliente como tú... ¿Quién podría resistirse?- dijo Magnus, pasando los dedos a través de las curvas de los pantalones vaqueros de Alec.

-Pero ahora, me tengo que ir, desgraciadamente. Pero, te llamaré esta noche. Dele a tu familia mis mejores deseos- Magnus sonrió.

-Por supuesto- Alec sonrió y tiró de Magnus para darle un beso caliente, sus labios atacaron de lleno furiosamente a los negros labios de Magnus. Magnus entrelazó los dedos en el cabello de Alec y Alec lo tomó de la cintura.

Magnus retrocedió bajando un escalón tomando respiraciones profundas. –Wow- susurró. -¿Cómo es que nunca había experimentado esto antes?-

-Sólo una de las muchas cosas que tengo bajo la manga- Alec sonrió y tiró de Magnus para darle un ultimo y suave beso. -Voy a hablar contigo más tarde- dijo, y lo besó por última vez.

Una cosa de la cual Alec no se cansaba, era besar a Magnus. El haber salido con sus padres y amigos era lo mejor que había hecho y de lo cual nunca se arrepentiría y ambos lo sabían. Alec observó cómo Magnus se iba alejando de la casa, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo mirando su trasero antes de que desapareciera. Oh, sí, lo mejor que jamás había hecho.

* * *

Bueno ojala les guste tanto como me gustó a mi y x faaa dejen review! Un Jace para las q dejen! Kisses!


End file.
